Puppyshipping drabbles!
by Alice Misaki
Summary: Yes, I know what your thinking "Not another one..." But I just Had to do them since everyone was... Ratings DO and WILL change! Just read the first chapter please...
1. Chapter 1: Come back

Yes, yes, yes this is a mindless drabble collection so if you have anything against them then there is a small button in the left hand corner that says 'Back'. But, if you like drabbles then enjoy!

And yes this is my **FIRST **Fanfiction that I posted **HERE**. They will get better and longer over time, so don't judge me quite yet….

Rated: M (For dark themes…) And EXTREME clichés'

Warnings?: Yes, major character death…

Pairing: Puppyshipping (Seto/Jou) and a hint of puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

"KATSUYA! Please don't do this! Come back to me!" Seto cried hysterically.

After the 'incident', his health had depleted drastically. All the so-called experts Seto hired didn't even know where to begin on helping Jou. There wasn't even a real reason why he had became so weak and fragile. They just said it was medical mystery. The only thing they knew for sure was that his death was imminent.

Jou brought his too pale hand to his lovers face. "Please…Set'," he said weakly, "Don't cry, D-dragon. You're too strong for th-"

"Not without you! Kat I'm NOTHING without you. That's why you can't leave me. Who's going to tuck Serenity in at night? Who's not going to blow up the kitchen when they cook? And who the hell is going to slap the shit out of me when I'm being a selfish bastard?" Tears leaked out of amber eyes when Seto finished his rant.

Kat's eyes began to glaze over and the edge of his vision darkened. "One…" he gasped.

"One-?"

"One last kiss, Dragon…" Tears fell from ocean eyes.

Katsuya gently placed his clammy hand to the chestnut silk and brought Seto's lips to meet his.

Seto chuckled at Katsuya's feeble attempt to gain dominance and quickly reminded who was seme. His laughter ceased when Jou's mouth stopped moving. He drew back with his lips stained dark red.

" Katsuya…. Please don't…. Don't leave, no puppy…" He clutched his lifeless body like a lifeline.

"Kai-Seto… You have to let him go no-" Yugi tried to reason with him.

"NO! I will NEVER let him go!" He screamed.

Yugi retreated back to the safety of the gang…minus one. They watched sweet sorrow as Seto swatted off any doctor that tried to retrieve Katsuya corpse…..

And that's all! *doges rotten vegetables* I'm sorry that there's no definite ending! But that's all I have for now.

Oh and BTW, if there's any drabble that you want a full story on, I'll try to persuade my friends to write it.

Review plz! Any opinion is loved (even flames… their almost always stupid, pointless and fun to read….)


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

Hi, my lovely readers I'm BACKKKK! Look in the foot note to see where I was…

**Rating:** M (of course)  
><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> WHAT! I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh? Damn it….

_**IMPORTANT!: STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! And remember to vote in the polls on my profile page!**_  
>-<p>

**Chapter 2: Revenge**

Mokuba was long overdue for some sweet revenge on his older brother. So when he got out of bed, he knew today was the day. 'He, he, he. Today is the end of you nii-sama…'

Somewhere is the huge castl- err- mansion, Seto shivered.

Jou was piling delicious pancakes onto Mokuba's plate and Seto drank his coffee, pretending to read the newspaper when he was actually staring at Jou's ass. A typical morning at the Kaiba estate.

'The time to strike is now…' Mokuba picked up his fork and put his brilliant plan into action as Jou walked to the other side of the long table.

"Seto..?" He asked innocently. Said brother broke out of the 'Ass-trance' as Jou deemed it and looked into his little brothers wide chibi eyes.

Mokuba blinked to add to the "pure affect" and boldly asked, "Seto, how do you hide you morning erection form Jou?"

Then, the domino affect happened…

Seto sprayed molten liquid caffeine comically and proceeded to choke on it. Jou blushed like a virgin ( yeah, right) school girl, whipped his head to Seto, to make sure he wasn't dying; turned to Mokuba, and gave him the "you-sly-devil" smirk. Mokuba responded by giving him the "IDK-what-your-talking-about" shrug.

Seto caught his breath and open his mouth, only to be cut off by Jou who 'accidentally' dropped a little syrup on the floor. Really, you had to stare at the ground to see to light brown liquid.

He let out a soap opera gasp and a girlish "OHMIGAWD!" His head whipped to Seto (how he doesn't have whiplash? We don't know…) "I'm soooo sorry! I'll go get the Heavy Duty Steam Cleaner!" And he bolted, leaving a small cloud of dust behind him.

"PUPPY! WAIT!" Seto cried frantically.

THE END! I can't post on the weekends. That's when my friends abduct me, sorry….. Oh and quick question, Do you guys think I'm giving a "Good, Solid ending" to my drabbles? Just drop a quick "Yes", "Maybe" or a "HELL NO!" on the Review page. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Puppy I

Just got my brand new Xbox 360 Kinect, so that's why I didn't upload 2 chapters yesterday… Please forgive me.

**Rating: ** M  
><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm sorry, but I don't own YGO. I know, im a disgrace…

_**IMPORTANT!: STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! And remember to vote in the polls on my profile page! And this story has 243 hits but, only 2 reviwews….WTF!  
><strong>_

**Chapter 3: Puppy I**_**  
><strong>_"Seto?" Jou asked hesitantly.

"Yes puppy, what is it?"

"That's what I wanna talk to you about. C-Can we get a dog?"

Seto looked up from his lifeline, aka laptop, and crooked his eyebrow. Then, gave a sarcastic smirk, "A puppy for my puppy?"

Jou huffed and gave a dramatic eye roll, "Yes, I always wanted a dog…"

Seto's smile turned sadistic. "I always wanted one, too." He turned back to his laptop, "I'll see what I can do."

Jou gave a slow chuckle. "He, he ok Seto…. I'll be upstairs taking a nap." Jou turned around and practically skipped through the hallway, getting awkward looks from the staff. ' I have an awesome boyfriend…'

-  
>I know that its sooooooooo short but, this drabble will be in two parts: Puppy I and II. Because there will be fruity citrus in Puppy II. Au revoir!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Ring of Death

Lyrica: I am _**SO, SO, SORRY**_ for making you guys wait! *bows deeply* my life has been royally fuc-. Well let's just say it hasn't been all "Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows" mkay?

Melody: Stop making excuses and post chapters to make up for it.

Lyrica: Shut up. Oh this is Melody, my so-called "better" half. Melody, readers. Readers, Melody.

Melody: Hey. Now… ON WITH THE FIC!

Lyrica: I, in no way shape and/or other godly form, do I own Yu-Gi-OH! Or any other company mentioned. There is a **serious** amount of name dropping.

Today's _**SPECIAL GUEST(s):**_ Malik and Marik!  
>~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~<p>

_**Ring of….Death:**_

At the Kaiba Estate everyone was under one huge roof, stuffing their faces and barely making any sounds. Yami was feeding Yugi some of his sandwich, Bakura was licking mustard off Ryou's face, Honda was eye-fucking Otogi who was innocently finishing off his banana, Malik and Marik were fighting over the last roll and Seto and Mokuba were concluding there meal with some homemade chocolate ice-cream. No world domination, hostile company take-over's, X rated sightings or even explosions. Did hell freeze over, you ask? No, Satan is warm and toasty. Jou had cooked. But, where was the loving, dedicated, honey-eyed blonde?

'That's exactly what the fuck I wanna know.' Seto scowled bitterly. Jou had worked in the kitchen for 6 hours cooking, put the food on the table, begged Seto to let _**ALL**_ of the World-Saving Geek Squad (even the ones who put the world in peril in the first place) and locked himself in the room. He didn't even take any food up there with him, he just put the food down, gazed at all of his friends with his knockout smile and left. Seto's scowl grew, making nuns curse.

"Hey," Malik looked around the table, "where's Blondie?"

Everyone immediately stopped whatever they were doing and looked around too.

"Maybe he's not hungry?" Yugi offered.

They did a collective "Nah…"

"RA DAMMIT!" Bakura threw his sandwich down and did a 'How-could-I-be-so-stupid' face palm. "I bet he POISNED all this! He's trying to off us all at the same ti-"

"GOD DAMMIT! HELL NO, DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT YOU FUCKING CHEAP PIECE OF TECHNOLOGY! FUCK YOU MICROSOFT!" An ungodly roar filled the entire mansion.

The gang bolted up the long, long staircase. By the time they got to the top, they were thoroughly winded.

"Haven't you ever thought of an _elevator,_ Kaiba?" Yugi asked politly.

Seto sent said chibi dirtiest glare money could buy.

"Where is he, anyway?" Honda asked.

"I don't know. It sounded like it came from everywhere-" Seto started

"ARGHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well," Ryou cleaned his ear," It sounds like right here"

Yami slowly opened the door and found Jou in the fetal position, clutching a white Xbox 360. It looked like he was…

"Jou, are- are you crying?" Otogi questioned appalled by the sight.

"T-t-the rin-g o-f…" he trailed off, shaking with vigor.

Yami stepped forward, accidently stepping on an empty game case. He picked it up and inspected the cover. "Mirror's Edge, huh." (A.N. If you don't know what Mirrors Edge is, shame on you.) That made Jou cry even harder.

Yugi patted Jou's head. "The ring of what, Jou?" He asked softly.

Seto's mood worsened. "I should be asking that…" He grumbled quietly.

"Then why aren't you?" Mokuba barked.

"THE RING OF DEATH! THE GODDAMED RING!" Jou wailed.

"Hmmm… sounds fun." Malik and Bakura said simultaneously. Marik and Ryou sweat-dropped.

Jou stood and kicked the Xbox across the room into the poor wall, leaving a nice size dent. "It's not fucking fun! Microsoft had the NERVE to put out this underdeveloped piece of crap just so they could rival the Playstation 3! Then they had the BALLS to hype it up like it was the Holy-fucking-Grail. Fucking AMATURES…."Jou's voice quieted as the intelligent, impressive rant came to a close.

"So many big words, Blondie." Bakura commented.

"Are, are you o.k. now or do you wanna rant about the price too?" Honda questioned timidly.

"Don't get me started. I didn't even get to save my game. I almost beat it too…" Jou sniffed.

Seto drew his kicked puppy into his arms, "It's alright, pup. Let it out…"

Everyone, including said pup, stared at Seto with dinner plate eyes.

"What? I do have a loving side, you know.." With that Yami, Bakura and Malik comically fainted.

Seto leaned down as Ryou, Yugi and Marik tended to their fallen yamis.

"You do know that we could have taken it to a specialist and got it fix, right?" Seto smirked.

I'm sorry Satan, you forgot to pay your heat bill. Try to stay warm this winter…

At the wonderful Kaiba Estate, everyone was under one roof, causing everything that could go wrong, to go wrong. Malik wrote his initials in gas on the lawn and lit it on fire, Bakura had found the sharp objects, Marik was getting honey and sugar in Yami's tri-colored hair, Seto tried to round up the psychos but failed miserably leaving Mokuba, Jou and the Hikaris to cower in a corner. A typical lunch at the mansion with the Geek Squad plus two psychos. Yes all is well in the realm of Yu-Gi-Oh once again…  
>~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~<p>

Lyrica: DONE! Thank Ra! *passes out from hand cramps*

Melody: 0-0 oookay. I'll wrap things up.  
>Hope you enjoyed and please check her profile for and updates and important info. A new MULTI-Chapter called <em>What The Fu-<em> shall be posted soon. Don't forget to **review, alert** and **favorite!**

Lyrica: Hurts…s-so..bad….

Melody: *kicks Lyrica* Shut up…


	5. Chapter 5: Coffee

Melody: OMG YOUR ACTUALLY GONNA STICK WITH THIS!  
>Lyrica: YES! People actually LIKE these stories…. So yes I'll continue this.<p>

*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-Seto/Jou-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**Coffee:**

Jou watched as Seto took a long drag from the large sized cup….again.

"Seto? What's so addicting about that coffee?" A curious puppy asked.

Seto smirked, put down his newspaper and extended his liquid savior to Jou. "Try it and see."

Jou took to cup and sniffed the rim.

"It's not gonna eat you, pup."

Mokuba put his fork down and watched Jou hawk-like. Jou tipped his head back and took a hesitant sip.

Seto emotions went from pleased to worry as he watched his puppy choke on the strong elixir. Jou then made some strange, foreign gurgling noise and spit the coffee back into the cup.

Worry quickly turned into straight disgust.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Jou rubbed his watering eyes with his sleeve.

"Industrial Strength Coffee. Straight from Colombia…" Seto took the cup back and held it at arm's length.

"It's not going to eat you, Set." Smirk. "Besides, you've had my saliva in way stranger plac-"

"UNDERAGE PRE-TEEN AT THE TABLE ATTEMPTING TO EAT!" Mokie roared, covering his barely-virgin ears.  
>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-<p>

Exactly what happened when I tried my Bros coffee. Plain disgusting…..


	6. Chapter 6: Face Crack

**Melody:** 2 IN ONE NIGHT! The world is ending…..

**Lyrica:** Damn straight….

**IMPORTANT NEWS! PLEASE READ!: If you want a spefic drabble then review and say:  
>Pairing: Any YAOI pairing. (Ex: SetoJou Seme/Uke)  
>Plot: Any plot (Ex: Seto cheats on Jou and Jou kills himself.)<br>Time Limit: YEAH RIGHT!  
>Challenge: Any OC or AU or Song-fic…<br>AND THAT'S ALL!  
><strong>

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*_**Puppyshipping Drabbles!**_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-

_**Face Crack:**_

Seto awoke to the Saturday sun shining bright, a fresh cup of coffee on the bed stand an- Wait, is that frantic typing? He turned over and there was the source of the quick clicks.

"Jou? What are you doing in this ungodly hour?"

His amber orbs never left the screen. "Tagging pictures, chatting and playing games."

His eyes widened, "Ar- Are you on Face-crack? At this time of the morning!"

Hard sigh. "Seto, its FaceBOOK. And yes, yes I am."

Seto sat up and glared at the screen. He WAS tagging pictures, chatting and playing some pointless farming game… All at the same time.

Seto did his best koi imitation, slammed the laptop shut and drug his lover out of bed.

"You need to break this addiction…"

"NOOOOOO! Now my crops are gunna **DIE**!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/_**END**_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sorry, trying to make up for the time that I'm not gonna upload chaps! Can you tell?  
>Oh and FYI: My <em><strong>MOM<strong>_ does this 3 o'clock in the morning! WTF!


	7. Chapter 7: Collection

Lyrica: …..Sorry won't cover me not updating for like forever but, the best thing is that my life is finally back on track from being completely screwed, fucked and all those good things. So I will try to recover from my massive set back and writer block.

Melody: I even failed in trying to get her depressed ass back on track. I mean crying all night, alone in the dar-

Lyrica: SILENCE! Ok on with my half-baked fic…

**Rating:** Hmm… Just T for today.  
><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh would be half done if I owned it.  
><span><strong>Warnings:<strong> Perverseness ahead…

**STILL DON'T HAVE A BETA SO IF YOU'RE INTRESTED THEN PLEASE CONTACT!**  
>~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~<p>

**Collection:**

Seto had warned him not to go into the "empty" room on the third floor, but he just had to go and look. The day was fairly normal: Jou woke up Seto, Seto molested Jou, Jou made breakfast for Mokuba and Seto, Seto molested Jou, Mokuba left for his friend's house and Jou was molested…twice. A completely normal Saturday at the mansion. Then, Seto went to his office to finish work, to Jou's displeasure but, before he left he gave the puppy something to think about.

"After all this time, I can't believe I forgot to tell you." Seto said with a blank look on his face.

Jou cocked his head, "Tell me what?"

Seto smiled at Jou's cuteness then his face grew grim, "Don't go into the empty room on the third floor."

"What's in there?"

"…Packing supplies." Jou was going to ask he what was really in the empty room but, Seto had already made a hasty retreat.

"Packing supplies my ass." Jou grumbled. He tried to ask the maids what was in the empty room but, he got the same answer every time,

"…I've never been in there, but Master Kaiba doesn't want anyone in there." One long-time maid said sternly, putting emphasis on the Master Kaiba.

Just think, Seto would flip if he saw one speck of dirt on the grass outside and now he didn't want anyone in the room, cleaning or not. It was final, Jou was going in that room tonight even if it got him killed…or molested. Jou snuck down the foyer, making sure the maids didn't see him and football tackle him again. We'll tell that story later…

"Curiosity killed the…puppy." He said as he tried to turn the doorknob. He frowned when he realized that the door was locked. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his old lock pick. Hey, old habits die hard and he knew Seto wouldn't make it easy. He almost did a victory yell when he heard an all too familiar click.

"Well, here goes nothing…" He said as he turned to knob.  
>~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~<p>

I know, I know I'm a horrible person but I really want to make the second part really good to make up for being an awful author. And my issues aren't completely resolved but, I needed to do something to take my mind off of life for a while.

But I will **UPDATE SOON** PROMISE! **AND MAJOR THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS B/C I WOULDN'T STILL BE POSTING IF IT WAN'T FOR THEM!**


End file.
